dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Boss
The Final Boss of each Dragon Quest game is unique as they each have different forms in battle. List of Final Bosses Dragon Quest The Final Boss of the very first Dragon Quest game is the Dragonlord. Before the game starts, he stole the Sphere of Light to conceal the kingdom of Alefgard in a veil of darkness. That all came to an end when the descendant of Erdrick came to Charlock Castle and defeated him in battle. Dragon Quest II The Final Boss of Dragon Quest II is Malroth. After the death of the High Priest Hargon, this Demon Lord rises to finish off the Heroes and make sure evil conquers all. Dragon Quest III The Final Boss of Dragon Quest III is Zoma. Having traveled to Alefgard after the defeat of the Baramos, the party confronts his master and vanquish with the Sphere of Light, thus setting the stage for the other games in the Erdrick trilogy. Dragon Quest IV The Final Boss of Dragon Quest IV is Psaro the Manslayer. The demonic transformation of the game's main villain, Psaro. This devil is obsessed with unleashing the power of Estark and making it his own. After becoming the ultimate life form, he vow to destroy all humans, but is stopped by the Hero and the Chosen before he could do so. Dragon Quest IV Remake The Final Boss in the remake of Dragon Quest IV is Aamon, an evil High Priest and assistant to Psaro. Dragon Quest V The Final Boss in Dragon Quest V is Nimzo. He is known as the Grandmaster of Nadiria and has imprisoned the Hero's mother in Mt. Zugzwang, waiting for the Legendary Hero to arrive. Dragon Quest VI The Final Boss in Dragon Quest VI is Mortamor. After two confrontations with the party in separate forms, the Archfiend sheds his body apart and attacks with his head and hands. However, even after becoming more powerful, Mortamor is still no match for the Hero and his party. Everyone soon rejoices the heroes' victory over the Archfiend. Dragon Quest VII The Final Boss in Dragon Quest VII is Orgodemir. After being revealed for impersonating The Almighty, the Demon King escapes into the Cathedral of Blight awaiting his enemies in the throne room. Upon his ultimate defeat, Orgodemir curses The Almighty Numen and all those who follow him and disintegrates. Dragon Quest VIII The Final Boss in Dragon Quest VIII is Lord Rhapthorne. After his first defeat, Rhapthorne transforms into a stronger being: a large devil looming over the land. However, his reign of terror wouldn't live long enough as he is defeated by the party. * The legacy boss of DQ8 is the Lord of the Dragovians, in every form the Hero has faced him in. Dragon Quest IX The Final Boss in Dragon Quest IX is Corvus in his demonic state. He is the one who resurrected the Gittish Empire so he could destroy the mortals of the Protectorate. Dragon Quest X Awakening of the Five Tribes The first Final Boss in Dragon Quest X is Beast Hades Nelgel, the giant demonic form of Dread Lord Nelgel. After failing to defeat the Hero/Heroine, he transforms himself into his giant form in a desperate attempt to gain the upper hand. Upon his second defeat, he warns of dark powers beyond his control before dying. The Sleeping Hero and the Guided Allies The second Final Boss in Dragon Quest X is Divine Creator, Madesagora, the draconic form of Madesagora. He was the one responsible behind Nelgel's actions, and it is revealed that what you thought was Rendashia you were traveling in was in reality, an illusion created by him. Version 3: Lore of the Ancient Dragon Version 4: The 5000 Year Voyage to a Faraway Hometown Dragon Quest XI The Final Boss in Dragon Quest XI is Calasmos. He travels back through time alongside the Hero (who was unaware of Calasmos traveling alongside him) to thwart Mordegon and reclaim his physical body (which was destroyed by Mordegon in the original timeline). He would be defeated for the second time, but this time his body would be destroyed for good. ''Joker 2'' The final boss in the second Dragon Quest Monster Joker spinoff is Malevolynx. This is the corrupted form of the island hero Leonyx. Category:Dragon Quest game bosses Category:Dragon Quest II bosses Category:Dragon Quest III bosses Category:Dragon Quest IV bosses Category:Dragon Quest V bosses Category:Dragon Quest VI bosses Category:Dragon Quest VII bosses Category:Dragon Quest VIII bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest X bosses Category:Dragon Quest XI bosses Category:Gameplay